starseedunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Valku Unknown
'''Valku Unknown was the General of the Grand Barian Army and a member of the Star Seed United. Appearance Valku is a Barian with gray skin and blue hair. Since he became a Guardian, there is now a green "198" on his left shoulder. History Barian World Valku was a son of the Noble Barian family Unknown. At age 7 (Andromeda Years) Valku had learned most Barian fighting style and was fluent with creating Aura Weapons. At age 8 (Andromeda Years) Valku joined a training camp to learn more advanced fighting styles and more complex aura weapons. He turned out to be a prodigy and was allowed into the Grand Barian Army as an observer at age 10. Valku was in the Barian Sixth Division under Commander Dursen Kivel. During the Dystopic Age of Barian, Valku fought with this division and worked his way through the ranks of the Grand Barian Army. By age 20, Valku himself was a commander of the newly created Seventh Division. Valku was commander of the Seventh Division for 8 years before the New Age of Barian was established by the fourth king Condread Selstar. At that time, Valku was made General of the Grand Barian Army by Condread. Earth Valku shared a body with Condread Selstar causing him to be a secondary soul in the body. Valku takes control when the ring is worn on the body's left hand. Valku trained Etzio Driez on Earth for some time and helped him achieve Lightning Zayal before handing the training to Condread. Valku is also known as SSU 2.5 (as referred to by Etzio) and is the group's strategist due to his past as the General of the Grand Barian Army. After the Night of Red Sky Valku remained on earth for a short time as a secondary soul still and after sometime working on 98's Guardian Shrine returned to Barian World where he is to this day. Modern Day Valku has been living on Barian World since the end of the Galactic Wars, only spending one month on Earth so Condread could remain on Barian World temporarily. For unknown reasons, Valku fell ill but was given Guardianship in order to survive. He took the name Guardian 198: Valku of the Crimson World. Powers and Abilities '''Barian Guardian Physiology: *'Enhanced' Aura Manipulation: **'Enhanced' Weapon Creation: Barians have the ability to create weapons out of Aura such as swords, arrows, and spears. **'Aura Absorption: '''All Barians have the natural ability to absorb Aura from everything around them. Instead of oxygen, a Barian's Circulatory System is designed to absorb and release Aura. ***'Vulnerability to Meskiath Aura:' If absorbed, Meskiath Aura is toxic to Barians. **'Barial Spiral Generation:' Barians can create force fields to protect themselves or trap others in and drain them of their aura. **'Healing: Barians can use Aura to heal others. When in their Barian bodies and not in human bodies, Barians can practically heal any wound instantly. **'''Chaos Creation: 'The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a weapon or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. Like the name suggests, Barians use the Power of Chaos to perform this creation. *'Telepathic Communication: Barians could not speak due to their lack of mouths, so they use telepathy in order to communicate. *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' Barians have a lot of muscle taking the place of intestines *'Flight:' Due to 7% of all Barians having wings, 7/100 Barians are capable of flight. *'Enhanced Speed: '''Barians can move at very high speeds. Some practically disappear from sight. *'Meskiath Reflect:' Barian Aura can be harmful to Meskiath. * '''Enhanced Agility' * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Healing Factor Valku's Guardians and Rank-Up Since becoming a Guardian, Valku has had two Guardians in his possession: *Guardian 98: Unknown Soldier *Guardian 65: Djinn Buster (Mythyrian Guardian) Valku as a member of the seventh division and for his help in creating the new age of Barian had a Rank-Up named after him; Rank-Up Seventh One. Gallery Valku.jpg Valku Unknown.jpg Category:Barian Category:Star Seed United Member Category:Male Category:Nobility Category:ENTJ Category:Unitedverse